


The Towel.

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Just a drabble.





	The Towel.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't think of a better title. Request for therealgranyl on tumblr !

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!” 

“Aww, don’t be such a sourpuss, Manjoume!”

“-san!”

Of course, the dropout boy from Osiris Red was residing at his rival’s manor, just for a week-long visit. Which turned into a few months, strange for the journeying Judai. Perhaps he felt bad for not keeping in contact for so long...?

“You barely shower anyway, Manjoume!”

“I shower more now!” Manjoume paused, that sounded rather odd. “I-I mean, I’ve matured now! I take care of my hygiene just fine now!”

With a “Pfft”, Judai dried his hair with a white towel, throwing it at Manjoume. He swear he meant to throw it in the laundry basket. Manjoume just growled, removing the towel from his face and prepared his hands to get revenge on his rival.

“Other people use the showers too! My brothers, other guests, the workers...!”Ah, he missed. Judai ducked out of the way, with a cheeky smirk. 

Wait, when did Judai grab the towel again...?

Uh oh. Better run, Manjoume. Or else he’s going to playfully smother you with your own company’s towel.


End file.
